Frisbee
Previous: Wakeboarding Next: Archery Frisbee is the third episode of the first season. The game uses the Wii Remote to play. The player uses the Wii Remote to launch Frisbees. There are two types to this game, Frisbee Golf and Frisbee dog. Frisbee Dog Frisbee Dog is a game of Frisbee where the player launches his Frisbee to the center of a circle and have a dog catch the Frisbee. The player gets 100 points when the dog catches the Frisbee in the 100 points circle, 50 points if the dog catches the frisbee outside the 100 points circle and 10 points if the dog catches it outside the 50 points circle. Also in your first 5 tries if you get 400 points or more, in your 6th try you get a automatic purple balloon. If you get under that you get the fifty point balloon There are 10 tries in total. The last five tries will have a balloon for the player to pop using his Frisbee. Frisbee Golf Frisbee Golf is a game where the player uses Frisbees to play Golf. The objective of the game is to throw the frisbee into the target in a few shots as possible. If the frisbee goes out of bounds or into the water hazard, a one shot penalty is added and the player must take his next shot in the same position. If the player has taken the number of strokes for par times 3 on a hole, the player automatically gives up the course and receives 10, 13 or 16 points and +6, +8 and +10 on his overage. It uses the 18 different Golf courses that Golf also uses. The player can also choose whether to play a three stage game, nine stage or an eighteen stage game. What is different of Frisbee Golf from the normal Golf is: Frisbee golf uses the Frisbee to play Golf. The "hole" is much bigger, increasing the chance of getting Hole in ones. The driver can't go as far as a Golf driver, and a Putter can't go as far as a Golf Putter. There are three different Frisbees to choose from when playing the game: Driver - Frisbee that can go an average of 180 yards Midrange - Frisbee that can go an average of 90 yards Putter - Frisbee that can go an average of 30 yards Teams 1. Team Norbit (Raquel, Ellegaard, Gabriel, and Alita) 2. Team ProLogic (Bowser, Clyde, Gary, and Fido) 3. Team Cross Country (Hannah, Anna, Nicolas, and Aimee) 4. Team Fortnite (Chantel DuBois, Thelma, Don, and Marvin) 5. Team Glazers (Ned, Vera, Carey, and Ophelia) 6. Team Nature (Avery, Nevin, Keith, and Chase) 7. Team Radio (Ian, Connor, Riley, and Mario) Elimination 28th Place - Chase (Team Nature) 27th Place - Vera (Team Glazers) 26th Place - Keith (Team Nature) 25th Place - Raquel (Team Norbit) 24th Place - Thelma (Team Fortnite) 23rd Place - Ian (Team Radio Show) 22nd Place - Don (Team Fortnite) 21st Place - Gabriel (Team Norbit) 20th Place - Nicolas (Team Cross Country) 19th Place - Ned (Team Glazers) 18th Place - Gary (Team ProLogic) 17th Place - Riley (Team Radio Show) 16th Place - Ellegaard (Team Norbit) 15th Place - Aimee (Team Cross Country) 14th Place - Anna (Team Cross Country) 13th Place - Marvin (Team Fortnite) Merge 12th Place - Alita (Team Norbit) 11th Place - Connor (Team Radio Show) 10th Place - Carey (Team Glazers) 9th Place - Avery (Team Nature) 8th Place - Mario (Team Radio Show) 7th Place - Hannah (Team Cross Country) 6th Place - Nevin (Team Nature) 5th Place - Bowser (Team ProLogic) 4th Place - Chantel DuBois (Team Fortnite) 3rd Place - Ophelia (Team Glazers) 1st/2nd Place - Clyde (Team ProLogic: Runner-Up in Fido's ending) 1st/2nd Place - Fido (Team ProLogic: Runner-Up in Clyde's ending) Category:WiiSportsNetwork Sports Category:First Cast episodes